


Shocked

by Kittygetskilled



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, fuk mylife, g a y, i have made big mistake, kill m e, oh well, this is very gay, u fuckin raccoon, uwu, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: WHY DID I DO THISur welcome u raccoon





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> UwU for a very special fwend

(This is a joke fam don't worry ;3)

 

Mime Bomb had taken that pill purely out of spite, Tigress had been teasing him, saying he couldn't even come close to being the best thief. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but, to be fair he didn't expect to be falling for a tic-tac.

"God, how many people are going to call me a tic-tac." 

Wait, what had he heard that right?

"Yes, you did, I'm in your head you know."

This was going to be a long night...

________________________________________

Mime Bomb couldn't get how fucking hot he was, for a floppy disc he had such an amazing jawline. He looked up expecting to see a stern, cold, disapproving gaze, but instead, he was met with a- tomato? 

"I can h-hear your thoughts."

Oh. Fuck him.

"I can see a high probability of that happening."

Mime Bomb flipped around to see a smirk playing on the SQUIP's face. And only a second later it was leaning in to kiss him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

this was a joke I'm not doing this.

 

ur welcome u raccoon.


End file.
